deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura vs Shingo
' Sakura vs Shingo' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 12th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season and 32nd overall. It features Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter against Shingo Yabuki from King of Fighters Description When it comes to the biggest fans, few are as persist to be like their idols than these two fighters. Interlude Wiz: Fandoms can be a serious dangerous thing. While most fans can be calm and reserved, some will lash out at their beloved franchises over the smallest of things. Boomstick: Yeah. Those people are the worst. But the best kind of fan are those of martial arts! Specificly those who strive to be like their idol, and learn their moves through imitating them. Wiz: Sakura Kasugano, Ryu's crazy fangirl.... Boomstick: ....and Shingo Yabuki, Kyo's number one fan! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win.....a Death Battle! Sakura Wiz: Many people look to be strong. From beliefs in friendship, to strong bonds with others, or even from simple compassion, there are many forms aperson's strength can be measured in. Boomstick: But the best kind of strength is the physical kind, especilly in the world of matial arts. Though it takes years of intense training from incredible masters like Ryu did. Wiz: Or you could just copy what you see on TV. Boomstick: Even I know how stupid that is Wiz! Wiz: Well, it seemed to work out fine for Sakura Kasugano. As a big fan of martial arts since childhood, she looked up to the fighter Ryu, and over time managed to replicate his fighting style just by watching recordings of his matches. Boomstick: How the hell did she do that? Wiz: Sheer determination Boomstick. Sheer determination and a lot of hard work. (TBC) Shingo Wiz: What would you do if you discovered you went to the same school, as your hero? Boomstick: While I wish I could say I have experianced that, i havn't. But Shingo Yabuki has! Wiz: After becoming a fan of Kyo Kusanagi after seeing him fight in a tournoment on TV, Shingo became his beggest fan, and after pestering him for a while, managed to get him to show him his moves, unaware his some of his abilities are actually part of his bloodline. Boomstick: But that didn't stop Shingo from writing everything down! Seriously the dude wrote down diagrams of all of his moves, and in a years time managed to learn most of them! Wiz: But without a certain flame to these attacks. Unlike Kyo, Shingo only had the bare movements and not the fiery effects of his idol's attacks. Boomstick: But don't let that fool you! He may not throw as hot a fist as Kyo, but that doesn't keep him down. He's almost always in a jokey and jolly mood. Wiz: Even then, he is still a tough fighter. (TBC) Fight A martial arts arena is seen and inside, posters of Kyo and Ryu are seen. Two people are seen looking at the posters of the two fighters. Sakura: '''Who in the world is this Kyo guy? '''Shingo: What? You never heard of the greatest fighter to ever live? Sakura: '''Ha! I guess you have never seen Ryu in action before. '''Shingo: I have see him fight. To be honest he's pretty lame. Sakura: WHAT!?! Well, if this Kyo guy is so great why have I never heard of him? At least I know talent when I see it! Shingo: What was that? Sakura smirked and rubbed her nose. Sakura: '''Think about it. If this Kyo guy is as good as you say he is, I would have at least heard of him. Heck, even Dan Hibiki is more recognized than him. What does that say about your guy? '''Shingo: '''Oh yeah!? Well, I 've taught myself to fight just like Kyo! Let me show you what his fighting style can do! '''Sakura: Fine. I've actually taught myself some of Ryu's moves. Let's see just which one of us it right. ''FIGHT!!!'' Results Trivia *This fight is to commemorate Street Fighter's 30th anniversary. *As the Street Fighter comics have shown Sakura is capable of use of the Satsui no Hado, she will have access to it in the fight. *This is the first fight on the wiki to feature Shingo Yabuki. *The similarities between Sakura and Shingo are that both of them are young fighters who look up to another character in the series, and have developed their own fighting style that imitates that of their idol. Who do you think will win this fight? Sakura Shingo Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighter's themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year